Thinking Of You
by ComplicatedMelody
Summary: He Kissed My Lips, I Taste Your Mouth, Oh! He Pulls Me In, I Feel Disgusted With Myself, 'Cause When I'm With Him I Am Thinking Of You, Thinking Of You  Songfic Thinking Of You By Katy Perry, Great Song, I Dont Own Degrassi Or The Song, But Please Read!
1. Thinking Of You

-Thinking Of You-  
Song By Katy Perry Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Degrassi Or The Song Thinking Of You By Katy Perry.

"I don't want you to get hurt, Clare."  
She blinked a few times and tilted her head in astonishment.  
The tears threatened to spill from her eyes but she wouldn't dare let them fall.

"You don't want me..." She trailed off. That was all she needed to hear. She didn't bother listening to whatever else he'd said because nothing else mattered. She could feel herself losing the war with the tears steadily building behind her eyelids. She blinked them away quickly. It felt as if she couldn't breathe. She could no longer see straight let alone think clearly. She'd just told him she loved him and he didn't say it back. She turned her gaze to the floor, no longer able to look into those emerald green eyes of his. She slowly rose from the couch and made her to the door. She hastily walked down the porch steps of Eli's house. She could hear his pleas from the doorway where he stood but they just didn't process in her mind. She'd put herself out there, put her heart on the line only for it to be stepped on. She'd had her heart broken,  
shattered into a million pieces once again. The worse part was that she thought she'd finally found the one. Blinded by what she thought was love. How stupid could she be?

{Comparisons Are Easily Done Once You've Had A Taste Of Perfection Like An Apple Hanging From A Tree I Picked The Ripest One, I Still Got The Seed}

She barely noticed the rain and thunder going on around her. Her body felt numb and the sound of her heart being shattered to pieces drowned out all sound. She'd forgotten that Eli drove her to his house and she forgot her jacket in a haste to get away from him. But she refused to go back there. She felt someone grab her shoulder and turned around to see Fitz. He'd apparently been trying to get her attention. She turned her gaze to her shoes.

"What? Did emo-boy break up with you?" He joked.  
She then caught his glance and gave him the deadliest look ever. He really looked at her face then.  
She was pale, more than usual, her face was flushed and her eyes were puffy and bloodshot. He immediately slapped himself mentally.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm an idiot. Do you need a ride home?" He then gestured to his car. As much as he hated Eli, he hated to see a girl cry even more. Clare was shivering uncontrollably but was still to stubborn to get in the car.

"Just get in the car. Please?" He pleaded. She hesitantly slid into the small car. After giving him directions she stared blankly out the passenger side window. Fitz blasted the heat to keep Clare from shivering to badly. It was a long and quiet ride and he didn't dare try to ask what was wrong. He only knew that some-  
how, someway, Eli had messed up big time. And now, Fitz was going to take advantage of that. He's get the girl and piss off Eli, killing two birds with one stone.

{You Said Move On Where Do I Go?  
I Guess Second Best Is All I Will Know}

They pulled up to Clare's house and found there was no one there.

"Looks like nobody's home. Fitzy's place is always welcome." He stated arrogantly. As much as she hated to admit it, she didn't want to be alone tonight. She feared she might do something completely stupid and wreckless. But she was in the car with her boyfriend's, scratch that, ex-boyfriend's total enemy. Why not push it further? She had nothing to lose, she'd given Eli everything. Her love, her trust, her virginity,  
and most of all her sanity! She didn't care anymore.

"So?" He drawled. "Is that a yes?" He pressed on. She nodded her head reluctantly and he drove off. There was no turning back now but she didn't care.

{'Cause When I'm With Him I Am Thinking Of You, Thinking Of You What You Would Do If You Were The One Who Was Spending The Night Oh I Wish That I Was Looking Into Your Eyes}

They arrived at Fitz's apartment building shortly afterwards and he walked her in. She looked around the dingy apartment. The living room was bare aside from a small worn beige couch. It had rips and stains on it as well. There was one bedroom that she assumed was his mother's. There were empty liquor bottles scattered around the place and the sink had dishes piled high. She watched as Fitz pulled out the sofa bed. He then disappeared in the back room and returned with an oversized, gray sweatshirt and comforters. He retrieved some pillows and pointed me towards the bathroom so she could change into the sweatshirt. She slipped into the bathroom and and changed quickly. She was careful not to look in the mirror, afraid of what she might see. She came back out and saw that Fitz had stripped down to his boxers and was already laying down.  
She climbed in on the opposite side of Fitz and pulled the comforter up to her neck. She'd placed her clothes on the side of the bed so she'd be ready to go as quickly as possible in the morning. Fitz turned off the light and after a few minutes passed, she heard snoring coming from his side. She curled up into a ball and silently cried to herself. She stiffened when Fitz rolled over and wrapped his arms around her waist. She continued to cry as she thought of all the nights she'd spent just like this only with Eli holding her instead.

{You're Like An Indian Summer In The Middle Of Winter Like A Hard Candy With A Surprise Center How Do I Get Better Once I've Had The Best?  
You Said There's Tons Of Fish In The Water So The Waters I Will Test}

Fitz began to nuzzle the back of her neck with his nose. He then started to kiss and bite her neck and shoulders. He turned her towards him and nibbled roughly on her ear. Then he proceeded to pull the sweatshirt he'd loaned her off of her. She was still to numb to respond or react. He pulled her onto his lap as she straddled him. He placed kisses down her chest and began to suck and fondle her breast. Truthfully, she wanted to be touch, she wanted to be loved.

{He Kissed My Lips, I Taste Your Mouth, Oh!  
He Pulls Me In, I Feel Disgusted With Myself 'Cause When I'm With Him I Am Thinking Of You, Thinking Of You What You Would Do If You Were The One Who Was Spending The Night Oh I Wish That I Was Looking Into Your Eyes}

"Stop!" She shrieked suddenly. He stopped looking startled, taken aback.

"Stop, stop, stop!" She screamed. She jumped up and threw on her damp jeans and t-shirt. She ran out the door after grabbing her shoes. She didn't bother putting them on yet. She just ran, as far as she could, as fast as she could until something looked familiar.

{You're The Best, And Yes I Do Regret How I Could Let Myself Let You Go Now, Now The Lesson's Learned I Touched It, I Was Burned Oh I Think You Should Know!}

She stopped running when she saw The Dot across the street. She fell to her knees and cried harder than ever before. She was so relieved that she was almost home.

"Just a few blocks away." She chanted in her head. She got off her knees and put on the black babydolls she'd been arrying. She kept repeating in her head "Just a few blocks away."

{'Cause When I'm With Him I Am Thinking Of You, Thinking Of You What You Would Do If You Were The One Who Was Spending The Night Oh I Wish That I Was Looking Into Your Eyes}

Her home was now in sight. She was relieved to see her home and even more relieved to see that her parents weren't home. She honestly had no energy whatsoever to deal with either one of them. As she came closer to the home she'd grew up in she noticed a dark figure sitting on her steps. She approached the house to get a better look at the person on her front steps.

"Eli?" She asked in disbelief. She thought her mind was playing tricks on her. He lifted his head to the sound of her voice and stood. The emerald eyes that she's once loved was now puffy, bloodshot, and surrounded by dark bags. He looked extremely tired and sleep deprived. She averted her gaze and spotted Morty parked on the corner. She turned her gaze back to him when he started to speak.

"Clare, I'm sorry. I am so, truely, deeply, sorry. When you said that you loved me , I got scared. I froze and I didn't know what to do. But I do love you, Clare! I need you in my life and I can't live without you. I can't stand the thought of not being able to have you in my life. I want to wake up to wake up to those beautiful,  
big blue eyes everyday for the rest of my life. I am so sorry Clare. Please forgive me!"  
He finished his speech. He'd gotten off the stoop and was now face to face with her.  
She felt tears sting her eyes as she realized she made a huge mistake. He'd never want her after she tells him what happened tonight. But she couldn't lie to him.  
She couldn't keep anything from him either. So she took a step back and began her story. She told him everything that happened from the time she left his house up until now. She watched his facial expression turn from guilt to anger and finally, hurt.  
When she was done she gave him a moment to absorb all that she'd just told him, then she asked the question that's been burning into her thoughts.

"Do you still love me?"

{Oh, Won't You Walk Through And Bust In The Door, And Take Me Away Oh, No More Mistakes 'Cause In Your Eyes I'd Like To Stay, Stay...}

Calm ocean blue eyes crashed with powerful forest green ones. He took her face into his hands and she leaned into his gentle touch.

"I'll always love you Blue Eyes." With that said he crashed his lips unto hers and she smiled within the kiss as the sun began to rise on the distant horizon.

Author's Note: Yay.! Eclare always ends up triumphant. Anyways, I Know It's Been Years Since I've Updated Midnight Skies But I'm Just Completely Stuck On It. I Honestly Did Not Mean For It To Be Like Twilight. But I Actually Have Another Idea For Midnight Skies That I Will Be Posting Pretty Soon But Not Tonight Because I've Been Typing For Like 2hrs Nonstop So I'll Try To Post It Tomorrow. But Please Post Reviews.! Criticism Welcome &nd Very Much Appreciated.! Thanks For Reading My Little Story &nd Let Me Know If You Want More. As Long As There's Just One Person Then I'll Keep Writing. So Let Me Shut Up Now &nd Go Lol...

Signed ~Hoplessly DeVoted


	2. Important Author's Notes!

Author's Note: Hey Everybody I Was Just Wondering How You'd Feel If I Started Some Songfics., I Am Still Gonna Finish Faded Pictures But I Do Have Alot Of Ideas That Involve Songs &nd Since Thinking Of You Was Such A Success I Was Wondering What Would You Guys Think Of Having Me Continue On Adding Stories To Thinking Of You &nd To Be Fair., I Will Add A Few Other Couples As Well., Some Fadam Or Even Dralli But Before I Do Anything I Wanna Know All Your Thoughts &nd Ideas &nd Opinions.! Please Tell Me What Your Thinking... 


	3. Just The Way You Are

They stood in the less crowded room trying to clear it out. Eli and Clare had been cleaning Eli's room for the past 3 months. He was getting help with his hoarding problem and she was by his side every step of the way. They were definitely making progress though. You could definitely see bits and pieces of the floor. They'd packed up most of the reusable stuff and gave it to charity. The rest went to the dump. The things that were most important to him stayed. They'd been working all day and decided to take a much needed break. He sat down on the bed and watched as she explored his room. She walked around and ran her fingers along the different surfaces of the many boxes of knick-knacks and odds and ends. She spotted something as she walked by his closet. Something shiny had caught her eye so she dug her way through the many piles of clothes in his closet. He watched as she disappeared into his closet then reappeared with his guitar in hand.

"Wow Blue Eyes, you caught me." He said sarcastically.

"Play something for me Eli." She asked sweetly.

"No I haven't played that thing in forever."

"Eli, please for me." She pleaded while batting her eyes and poking her bottom lip out. He simply couldn't say no to her. Not when she looked at him like that with those gorgeous blue eyes of hers. He huffed and grabbed the guitar from her and slung the strap over his neck.

"Any request?" He mumbled. She took out her IPod and searched for a song. She found her favorite song and hoped he'd play it.

"Have you heard "Me and You" by Stereo Skyline?" She asked.

"There is no way in hell that I'm playing that song Clare." He flat out rejected. She pouted and whined.

"So you've heard it."

"Yeah, you play it everyday Blue Eyes. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't know my girlfriend's favorite song?" He stated.

"A really good boyfriend would play their girlfriend's favorite song for them." She reasoned.

"No way, Blue Eyes, that song will ruin my reputation if it ever got out."

"I won't tell anyone Eli, I promise." She pleaded.

"How would you feel about a compromise?" He suggested.

"Eli." She whined.

"Clare." He mocked. She hit him with a pillow and he laughed.

"I would have never thought you'd be the domestic violence type, Clare." He joked.

"Well there's more where that came from if you don't play the song." She threatened.

"Okay, I'll play a song. A song that I heard recently that I think you'll like." He said. She caved and nodded. He started to strum the melody lightly and she sat down next to him. He turned to face her as he sang.

'_Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining.'_

'_Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying.'_

'_She's so beautiful and I tell her everyday.'_

'_Yeah I know, I know when I compliment her she won't believe me.'_

'_And it's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see.'_

'_But every time she asks me "Do I look okay?"'_

'_I say when I see your face there's not a thing that I would change because your amazing just the way you are.'_

'_Her lips, her lips I could kiss them all day if she'd let me.'_

Clare blushed and laughed as she hid her face in her hands.

'_Her laugh, her laugh she hates but I think it's so sexy.'_

'_She's so beautiful and I tell her everyday.'_

'_Oh, you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change.'_

'_If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same.'_

'_So don't bother asking if you look okay.'_

'_You know I'll say when I see your face there's not a thing that I would change because you're amazing just the way you are.'_

'_The way you are, the way you are.'_

'_Girl you're amazing just the way you are.'_

"_When I see your face there's not a thing that I would change because you're amazing just the way you are.'_

'_And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while because girl you're amazing, just the way you are.'_

She clapped as he finished and wrapped her arms around him. She kissed him and though it was short and sweet, it was still very passionate. She loved the song and she never knew he could sing so well.

"Thanks Eli. What song was that?" She asked.

"It's called 'Just the Way You Are' by Bruno Mars." He replied.

"I loved it Eli really, but I'm far from perfect." She laughed.

"Not according to me. I love you Clare."

"I love you too Eli."


End file.
